Unexpected feelings
by Dragon.Chan
Summary: What happened when Uraraka is crying in her room and Bakugou hears? He could have walked away but he doesn't. Will feelings arise in the explosive hero? Lets find out! Rated M for some adult language and very adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first My Hero Academia fanfic! It's been awhile since I have done an original story too. I love this pairing so much!**

**This will be two chapters long and the second one will be very saucy ;) So keep an eye out for that!**

**Please be kind to me as i'm no professional when it comes to writing and only do this for fun. So please enjoy!**

**I own nothing of My Hero Academia but just the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 1 - Why do i Care?**

Bakugou walked down the hallway towards the elevator to take him to the community lounge area of the student dorms. Apparently he was roped into a study session with shitty hair Kirishima and the dopey bastard Kiminari. He hated the thought of spending time with those idiots but he had no choice with exams coming up and he needed to pass. The blond sighed as he rounded the corner of the corridor but as he was stopped in his tracks as he heard some sort of noise coming from the room he was walking past. He stopped to get a good listen as to what it could have been. He didn't really care what it was but it was really distracting and it was fucking loud!

_What the hell is that noise!_

He walked closer to the door and realised that the room belonged to the Round face Uraraka. _Tch _Bakugou sighed as he leaned closer to the door._ Was she crying?_ Yes the noise that could be heard was in fact Uraraka crying. Bakugou was not the one to pry or even cared about others but her wailing was fucking irritating! He stood at the door and banged his fist hard and loud.

Uraraka sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly to dry them from the crying hoping the person on the other end of the door didn't notice. She got up off the bed and walked over her door. Another loud bang was heard against her door and it made her slightly jump to the force it made.

"Open up Round face!" Bakugou shouted on the other end getting more irritated that it was taking her so damn long! He was thinking it was a bad idea and was about to walk away till the door to the room opened up and he could see Uraraka's face poke though the small gap.

"Bakugou?" she said with a sniff as she looked up at him with his scowl situated on his face.

"Shut up your crying! I can hear you from down the hall!" he yelled as he placed his hand on the other side the wall between the door. Uraraka was surprised to see Bakugou here but she couldn't contain the tears that she had suppressed and she balled out crying again. This annoyed the blond to no end and was about to leave but he was stopped as the brunette grabbed his shirt.

"Get the fuck off me Round face!" he yanked her hand off himself and turned to face her. Uraraka was used to him acting like this and wasn't fazed by it. He usually treats his closest friends with the same treatment. Bakugou growled to the irritated silence till she wiped her eyes again and looked towards the floor.

"Don't leave" she said quietly and shuffled her body shyly. This shocked the explosive quirk user as he was never a person she would even get comfort from. Of course they would acknowledge each other and such but being in each others company was not something they did, at all! The brunette would usually hang out with Four eyes and the dork Deku, so why wasn't she with them!

_Why do I fucking care!_

"Why don't you cry to your friends Round face? Like Deku?" That was all he needed to say before she started wailing again! It was even louder than before.

_What the hell! Did her crying have to do with that nerd?_ Bakugou growl and rubbed his temple to the annoyance of the situation he was now in. Round face was crying and somehow is was because of Deku._ That idiot! He is going to pay of this situation he has got me in!_

Bakugou pushed though the door all the while pushed Uraraka in the process. As she stumbled backwards she steadied herself on her desk and then she turned to close the door behind her.

"Don't think that I care about your shitty ass problems but what the fuck did that nerd do?" To Uraraka that did sound like caring but she wasn't going to mention it. She looked towards Bakugou and into his crimson eyes that furrowed into a scowl.

"He...well..he...urm" she stuttered

"Well spit it out Round face! I haven't got all fucking day!" the blond spat getting more and more impatient. Uraraka played with the hem of her school skirt. He noticed that she hadn't even got changed from after school. She must have been so upset for her to even forget that.

_Why do I care?! _

"He turned me down" it was a quiet response but Bakugou heard it. He looked toward the girl in surprise. _Deku turned her down? Wasn't he in love with her or something?_ To Bakugou he even thought that the two of them where actually an item but then he really wasn't the type to take and interest in other lives. The two of them always blushed when they talked to each other he noticed, well it wasn't fucking hard the whole flipping class knew! So why did Deku turn her down?

_Why the hell is he even caring!_

It was silent for awhile and Bakugou had no idea what to do! He wasn't the comforting type but Uraraka just said something personal to him that he would rather forget and to get out her room but here he was in Round face's room looking at her blood shot brown eyes. The hero in him knew he had to do something even if it was somewhat caring, well in his own way of course.

"He turned you down huh? Well to hell with the little Dork!" Uraraka was shocked to his words and even that she even got a response that was somewhat caring. She knew that he wasn't all that bad to what people say he was brash and explosive which matched with his Quirk well but he wasn't heartless, she knew that much.

"I thought he liked you anyway. Not that I care" he said moving towards the wall to lean on it as he watched Uraraka move to bed to sit down.

Uraraka had a crush on Midoryia for a while and she thought he felt the same but it wasn't the case. When she caught him after class to ask him out, which took a lot of courage, he simply said that he didn't see her in that way only as a close friend. It was like a kick in face and she simply ran off towards the dorms and hide out in her room and cry, until Bakugou showed up.

She was taking her time again but he simply wanted to hear the answer. He hated that he was stuck here in Round face's room but something kept him and he wasn't sure what it was yet. Uraraka shook her head to Bakugou's response.

"No he likes me as a friend but I thought that too" She hated that she got rejected from Midoryia but then she kept thinking, maybe it wasn't the best idea to be with him. They are great friends and she didn't want to ruin that. She was just happy to be his friends and be by his side that way.

She rubbed her eyes of her silent tears and the blond sighed. _That damn idoit! _For some reason he felt sorry for the brunette, she was a nice girl and it was hard for Bakugou to say but she was quite attractive. Out of all the girls in class she was one of the cutest even if he hated to admit it.

_What the hell am I think ing. God damn hormones!_

Bakugou rubbed his temples to his thoughts and growled to how stupid this all was. He had never experienced the feeling of liking someone to then it being taken away from him, hell he hated the feeling altogether but he knew that one day it would happen, the price he has to pay for growing up. The blond walked over the bed and sat down next to Uraraka.

She looked next to her surprised that he would be even this close to her and listening to what she had to say. The brunette smiled towards the scowling blond. Bakugou noticed the change in her emotion and looked to her now smiling face. Her eyes where still glazed with tears but they where no longer falling but her bright smile made his heart suddenly skip a beat a feeling that he had never felt before.

_What the hell is going on! _

He brushed it off "Why are you smiling you idiot?!" Uraraka chuckled to his facial expression. She noticed it softened a bit but there was still a scowl, the new thing was that he had a slightly red cheeks he wasn't hiding. He might have not known he was.

"Maybe it's better this way. Yes I did like him but then if we did go out and something went wrong we could probably never go back to the way we where before." There where some sense to her words. Bakagou knew it had to be hard for her to realise this but then she did have a point. If they did go out and it somehow went wrong the friendship they gained would be ruined. He didn't know why he cared that much to think about it, heck he hated the stupid nerd but for some reason or another he was glad they could never be an item.

He felt his face getting hot. When did he start blushing?_ Fuck I don't blush! What sweet hell is this!_He hope that Round face didn't see his face change colour but the way she was smirking at him it was too late._ Fuck!_

It was time that he left before he did anything stupid and show the brunette any more of his weaknesses. He was ashamed of himself for even letting her see it in the first place. He sighed and rubbed his temples while getting up from the bed to head to the door to get away from this stupid feeling that was slowly growing inside of him.

"Yeh well glad you realised that. I'm off I have somewhere I need to be" he started walking towards the door. I little bit of him wanted to stay and help her but then she needed time to herself to get over whatever feeling she was fighting inside. _Hell I hate feelings!_

Uraraka felt saddened that he was going but she knew that being here was irritating enough for him. Bakugou was never comforting type and for him to be here this long was a miracle. She didn't know why he even bothered to even come in. She stopped him yeah but he could have just walked away and not bothered with her. Like he usually did. She just wanted to know why he stayed.

"Wait a minute Bakugou!" He stopped at the door almost gripping the door handle, grunting in irritation not being aloud to leave. He turned around again glaring at her sweet angelic face._ Her what! For fucks sakes! I need to leave now!_

"What is it Roundface? Like I said I need to be somewhere!"

Uraraka got up from the bed and walked over to him and as soon as she was right in front of him she looked up into his eyes, his red captivating eyes and smiled. She knew that Bakugou was attractive but she had never really thought about anything other than Deku but now that was out of the window she couldn't help herself looking at the blond in a different light.

"Thank you. I needed this. I know you didn't want to be here but you stayed and that meant a lot. I know we are not close or anything but again thanks!"

He stood and stared at her. He didn't need a thanks he wasn't bothered about being thanked at all. He was glad that he could help people but for some reason her thanks made his heard beat faster and breathing rapidly increased. What was going on? He had never felt this way and hell he had never thought of Round face this way either. What the fuck was she doing to him?!

He started to blush again and Bakugou turned his face to the side to hide it from her. He was growling in frustration but was caught of guard when he felt some arms wrap around his waist and a head resting on his chest. He looked down to she the brunette hugging him tightly and his face got even hotter.

_What the hell is she doing! _

What surprised him the most about this situation, he didn't push her off like last time. If it was anyone else he would have blasted them to smithereens there and then but not her. He was frozen on the spot not knowing what to do next.

Uraraka was surprised that she wasn't shoved off at her bold movement to hug him but she glad he didn't. The feeling was warm and weirdly enough was comforting. She knew the hug might have been too much but she needed it, even if it was the blond before her. The beating of his heart was rapid she could feel his muscles on his back tense to her touch.

Uraraka slowly released the hug and looked towards the floor not knowing how he was going to react to her impulse. Bakagou was still for a second before he regained his self awareness to the situation. He couldn't say anything. Why couldn't he say anything?! She was looking so cute and her embrace felt nice and warm, in his mind he didn't really want her to let go. Something was brewing inside him that he had no control over.

Uraraka noticed Bakagou's face slowly soften and was glad that the hug was received well. Normally he was lash out and pound whoever touched him but he didn't this time. What was going on his head? Uraraka didn't know. She was soon to find out as she noticed Bakagou lower his head down to her eye level and the look she saw was not anger but lust.

Bakagou came face to face to the brunette looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Inside his head he could hear himself screaming_ What the hell are you doing moron_ but fuck it! His heart wanted to do this and he had always followed what his heart told him. Fuck what his head thought!

As soon as he was close enough that their lips nearly met and he could feel her hot breath against his and the sensation sent shivers throughout his body and it felt amazing! He waited there for a few seconds to get an indication that she didn't what to what he was about to.

Uraraka was shocked as her lips where so close to his and her mind trying to figure out what the he was doing! She wasn't dumb she knew what was about to happen! Did she want this so soon after being rejected? Also this was Bakugou! Did he have feelings for her? Or was this just a game of his? No that wasn't it Bakugou didn't play games he got to the point to everything he did, something she had respect for.

It didn't take her long to decide what she really wanted. She leaned in slowly towards his lips with her heart beating faster the closer she got. As soon as they touched she hitched in a breath to the amazing sensation she felt.

Bakugou growled to in pleasure of the touch to the brunette's lips and moved in closer to her body wrapping his left hand round the back of her head and his right placed on her hips. The kisses got quicker and the heat intensified as their lips moved together making slopping sounds and moans filled the room.

Uraraka moved her left hand up into Bakugou's blond hair with her pinky raised as to not activate her quirk. The right moved from her side to sit on his chest as Bakugou licked her lips wanting entrance into her mouth. She complied while opening her mouth and the two tongues battled for dominance. He won that battle as his kisses deepened and they moved together in synchronicity.

It was only a few minutes but it felt like hours for them but they needed to come up for air. Bakugou pulled away slowly and looked into the passion filled eyes of Uraraka. She felt her lips with her hand as the warmth left them at looked towards Bakugou.

"Erm..." She didn't know what to say! She had just kissed Bakugou! Her first kiss too and it was everything she thought it would feel like. Hell she knew it wasn't the person she was going to have her first kiss from but now thinking it over she wouldn't have it any other way. Did she want to take this further? The way she was feeling right now as her body heating up over his kiss she defiantly wanted to see what else he was good at!

"If you want we could get more comfortable on the bed" Bakugou was surprised to her question. Yes they did just make out and even if he didn't wanted to agree with what he was thinking but it was fucking amazing. The way it felt dug out a feeling that he didn't know he had and it was all because of her! He would love to head over to that bed and fuck her senseless but she was still getting over her rejection and he didn't want to be the rebound. He was not the kind of guy to take advantage of someone. Never!

"You need to think things over. I'm no rebound to that nerd Deku." It was harsh but he knew she would be okay with it.

Uraraka was saddened but he was right. She had only today confessed her love to Deku and now she was kissing other guy! Deku's rival of all things. She shouldn't rush into this and she was happy and revealed that he even said that to her. She smiled softly to him and tiptoed so she could brush her lips to his with a soft peck.

"Thank you Bakugou. I didn't know what I was thinking."

He growled "Stop thanking me! It's irritating! Come to me when you have thought this over" He walked to her door and opened it, he turned around to get a final glance into her brown eyes before he left out of the door.

Uraraka sighed and walked to her bed. She jumped on it to lie down while thinking of what just happened. Did she want Bakugou or was he what he said a rebound. She didn't know but maybe a good night sleep would clear her head and the answer will come to her. Without getting changed out her clothes she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep while thinking of those red lustful eyes and soft lips. She smiled.

Once Bakugou left Uraraka's room he walked once again down the hallway towards the community room to where he was meant to be like an hour ago! He cursed to himself that he was late and knowing the two idiots that where waiting for him, he wouldn't hear the end of it!

Fuck the hell like he cared!

All that he could think of was Round face and what he really wanted. Did he like her in that way? Well she was fucking hot and he had the up most respect for her and her determination to become a great hero. She tried so hard against him at the Sports festival the way she kept getting back up from each of his blasts. That to him was fucking attractive.

He growled as his thoughts went to the heated kiss they just shared together and to how much he loved it! She could be prefect for him. She was quiet sometimes but when needed she was determined to help even if it way out of her league. Also she is never fazed by his brash nature and that his respect grew for her

_Yes I'm falling for Ochako Uraraka! Fucking damn!_

Now all he could think of was that he was going down the community room to the two morons to study and he was fucking horny as hell!

**What did you guys think? Are you looking forward to the next chapter? Because i am ;)**

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys! With what going on the in world at the moment it is hard to get focussed also I had a bit of a block of memory in what to write but I got there. Thank you for who reviewed and such as it means a lot to me as I'm not that amazing at writing so it keeps me going. I did have 1 review which was not comforting so it was deleted. I don't tolirate harsh words or comments and any will result in being deleted. I however don't mind if you give tips on how to progress my writing that I'm happy to have. That review got me on a downer and was not willing to write because of it but I sprung back gave the rest of you what you wanted. (I'm like Uraraka in that way).**

**Anyway here it is my final chapter to the oneshot of Bakugou and Uraraka! I hope you enjoy reading as much as i have writing it. Oh just i quick note they will be slightly out of character in the smut scene but then who isn't when things like that happens...am I right ;) well anyway enjoy! **

**I own nothing of My Hero Academia or the characters but only to the plot of this story!**

Chapter 2 

It had been a whole week since Bakugou and Uraraka had the intense kiss. For the Explosive quirk user it had been the most uncomfortable week of his life. He didn't know what to think or feel when he would pass her at school in the hallway or when he looked at her in class. Bakugou had never had feelings like this before and, hell he would rather forget them. It made him feel weak and that frustrated the fucking hell out him.

Bakugou growled lowering his head further towards his desk looking at his school work. He hadn't even written anything for the past 10 minutes. All he could think of kissing Roundface and how much it felt to touch her. Her soft lips touching his and the way her tongue felt as it touched his own.

For_ fucks sakes! Shitty hormones!_

He stabbed his pen into his workbook so hard that he nearly made a hole that could have penetrated through the desk. The blond looked at the clock of the class room wall.

_Only 5 minutes to go before the end of school…_

His mind wondered again. Why did he fall for her and so quickly? Was it there all along? He never really hated her and she did nothing to really irritate him like the other in the class but maybe it was because she hung out with Deku that the possible feelings where pushed aside. The only thing he could think of when it was at the Sports Festival and they had their match against each other. She kept getting back up to fight him each time she got knocked down by one of his blasts. He thought he respected her for that but then the respect could have been something else...like a crush!

_I don't have crushes! Damn these fucking hormones!_

The bell rang for the end of the class and all Bakugou wanted to do was get the hell out of there as soon as he could. He needed some stress relief and a distraction from Uraraka and her soft lips. The blond growled again and rubbed his temple as he got up from his desk to walk towards the door.

As soon as he got to the door he felt a hard hand grab him on the shoulder. Irritated to the touch he turned around with the glare in his eyes to the person that would have the nerve to touch him.

"Yo! Bakugou. You alright man? You seem distracted lately?" It was the red haired shitty Kirishima who touched him. That guy had a death wish he was sure of it. That goofy grin he was giving him he just wanted to punch him in the face!

"I'm fucking fine ok!" he spat to the redhead irritably but Kirishima didn't believe him and continued to harass the blond further.

"Well it seems for the past week you have had a stick up your ass. I little further then usual" Kirishima released his hand from Bakugou's shoulder and rested both hands behind his head. Bakugou hated how observant the shitty haired bastard was most of the time but was it that obvious? He needed punch something to the release the tension stress he was feeling.

"Yeah whatever! You wanna train and practice some combat?" Bakugou said still glaring at Kirishima. The red haired boy was slightly shocked as they usually sparred in the mornings on Saturdays to practice, so why did he want to do it on Friday after school. Kirishima thought whatever will help Bakugou get out of this extreme Bakugou mood then he was happy to help.

"Yeah sure! I'll meet you at the gym in an hour" Kirishima smiled to him and Bakugou grumbled to himself and headed out of the door with Kirishima slowly following after.

_Maybe this will help I need to blast something!_

After school Uraraka was in her room lying on the bed replaying what happened in the week. When she fell asleep after her encounter with Bakugou, she woke on the Saturday with plans to hang out with Deku that morning. She knew it might have been slightly awkward but she had made the plans before her rejection but she couldn't avoid him forever so it was a perfect time to get it over with.

The morning was slightly awkward for the first half an hour but after that it went back to what it used to be. Midoriya did apologise to her for what he said but when Uraraka said to him that after she ran off she had thought it over and that it was best if they stayed friends and she didn't want to mess with that. She didn't mention the whole Bakugou thing, it was too early for that.

The afternoon on Saturday she was just hanging out with Mina and Tsuyu in her room catching up on their homework. So she didn't really think about what she wanted with Bakugou till that night when she was in bed. She had thought it over and maybe the rejection was for the best and that her and Deku could be better friends because of it and the weight had lifted from her shoulders.

Then what was her and Bakugou? Had she liked him all this time but the feelings were masked because she was so fascinated with Midoryia? If that was the case then when did she start to have feelings for him? It could have been the sports festival maybe? She knew that if she was against anyone else they would have gone easy on her, that would have been a punch her in the gut and it would have hurt her hero pride. Bakugou didn't do that he respected her enough to treat her the same if it had have been one the boys. Was there some feelings because of that? She didn't know.

Over the week she had walked past him in school and for every time she looked at him her heart would beat faster and her memories went straight to the kiss that they shared. She did notice however that when she caught a glance at him he would slightly blush and turn his head away. Uraraka found it very amusing and cute at the same time. Maybe he did have some feelings for her after all! She didn't speak to him much in the week she needed to know what she really wanted and with her and Deku back to the way things where she had a clear mind to think of it.

_Maybe dating Bakugou wouldn't be the worst thing?_

Bakugou was hot, she didn't deny that but sometimes he could be a little harsh then needed to be but then she knew she could deal with that and his harsh words where never meant nastily. That kiss though was the best thing that happened to her that night. It was her first and it was so amazingly good that she even thought of going further with it! That was something she would have never thought she would do!

Uraraka had been thinking if he didn't stop her that night and they went through with it would have been amazing? Would he be good at that too? The thought of it made her blush so hard that her face went rather hot and the brunette was glad she was in her room with no one around.

Maybe going to see him would finally make her mind up to the situation. Uraraka was going to wait till everyone was in bed so she wouldn't get caught knocking on his door. It was better that no one knew. Uraraka sighed as she had thought of a lot recently and she had finally knew what she wanted…

_I want Katsuki Bakugou!..._

It had been a few hours after Bakugou had finished his sparring session with Kirishima and he was lying on his bed stretching. He was happy with what he had accomplished today and his movements have come along way since he started at UA. He was quicker that was for sure. Kirishima has also gotten better at handling his blast much more as well, the blond was highly impressed with his friend and that he was also improving.

Bakugou was about to close his eye to drift off but a knock at his door stopped him from doing so. He growled to the person on the other end of the door for stopping him from falling asleep.

_Who the fuck could that be at this time?_

He walked over to the door and opened if forcefully with eye blazing with anger and irritation that who ever it was, was going to get the vibe that they pissed him off. Once the door was opened his expression softened as the cute face of Uraraka was standing in front of his door. She smiled up to him but she couldn't get the words out to what she wanted to say to him.

Bakugou looked down to Uraraka waiting for her to say something but nothing was said. He furrowed his brows to her and thought it was best that maybe he would start the conversation as this was going nowhere fast.

"What the hell do you want Roundface?" he said with both arms on ether side of the door glaring down at her and her red face. The brunette looked into his crimson eyes hoping the answer was there to help her but she just froze. What did she wanted to ask him again? She wanted to talk to him but when she arrived at his door she couldn't do it! Why? His eyes where so gorgeous that it knocked any thoughts that where in her head to disappear and to fuck off into the back of her mind. The only thought that remained at the front where his soft lips against hers and that was all she wanted and she wanted it now!

Uraraka moved forward and the Bakugou was caught of guard to what she as about to do but stayed put watching her as she got closer to his face. Her eyes looked at his lips as she moved in slowly and Bakugou just stood there mesmerized by her slow angelic movements. The Brunette lifted on her tiptoes to become face to face with him as she dipped in to peck his lip with her own.

Bakugou's eyes widened to her impulsive move but moved into the kiss as it was the very thing that he had been thinking of all week. Fuck he loved the way she felt!

_Why does she make me feel like this?_

Uraraka couldn't say anything so she thought that best thing to do was to show him what she wanted. She wanted Katsuki Bakugou! Bakugou replied her kiss with an intense one of his own as he put both of his hands on either side of her face deepening the kiss further.

Uraraka wrapped her hands around his waist to keep her steady as when the kiss went deeper her knees buckled to amazing feeling it felt as shocks pulsed through her body. Bakugou licked her lips to ask for entrance to which she complied in an instance. As they moved to each other in synchronicity and the room getting hotter by the minute, neither one of then wanted the kiss to end.

They indeed had to come up for air and for Uraraka it was the right time to tell Bakugou what she really wanted to tell him when she knocked on his door. All confidence regained and the kiss was what helped her. She knew now what he wanted and that was all she needed.

The brunette parted from Bakugou but the loss of lips made the blond growl in annoyance but his face was full of lust.

"I want you Katsuki Bakugou!" she whispered in his ear in a low and seductive voice. It made him shiver to the sound and how seductively she said his name. He wanted her even more than what he had been thinking all week. She was doing something to him and for the first time ever, he liked it!

"Then show me" he smirked in a sexual way which stunned Uraraka immensely. For some reason she loved this side of him and would love to see more of it.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and legs around my waist" she nodded and did what he said. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. Once Uraraka's arms and legs where wrapped around his body he walked over to the bed and flung her onto it.

Uraraka landed with not as much force as she thought she should have and sat up in the middle of his bed and watched Bakugou lean over to recapture her lips once again. The brunette leaned back to lay on his bed as the blond put both hands on either side of her head still kissing her intensely.

Various moans and groans came from each of them and the kiss got hotter and hotter with each lapping of the lips. Bakugou moved from her lips to latch onto Uraraka's neck to nibble the sensitive area. Uraraka panted cries in pleasure as his teeth put shocks throughout her body.

"Ah Katsuki"

Bakugou smirked as he heard his name come from her panting lips and he knew that he had gotten one of her sweet spots. The blond sucked on the area making a mark and rubbed his tongue over it like he was tasting some sweet candy. Uraraka grabbed some of his hair pushed his face further into her neck to show him that she wanted more of him.

"You like that, huh" Bakugou said into her neck and all she could do was nod to him as no words could escape her lips. Her brain was so focused on his soft warm tongue licking every inch of her neck. Uraraka moved her hands from his hair to play with bottom of his black tanktop, then she moved her left hand under the garment to play with his abdomen muscles. Bakugou hitched a breath to her touch and growled into her neck to the feeling.

He moved away from her neck to lay his hands on her white button blouse to undo the buttons but before he did that he looked to her with soft eyes to see in her reaction that she didn't want him to do so. All he could see her eyes sparkled with sexual desire and she nodded to him. It was all he needed to proceeded in undoing her blouse and exposed her frilly white bra underneath and blouse on he floor completely forgotten.

Bakugou looked at the beautiful sight before him. She was so perfect that he was kicking himself that he never thought of it before. He was caught up in keeping his feelings suppressed that he never thought that giving into them would feel this good! Bakugou moved both of his hands to take the perfect mounds into each of his palms to feel the beautiful roundness of them. Uraraka moaned to the touch and tugged at his tank top to get it off him.

He pulled his hands off her breasts to slip his tanktop over his head and then to throw it on the floor. With Bakugou's top out of the way Uraraka could finally see his perfectly toned muscles. She traced them with her delicate fingers which made the blond moan to her soft touch. He had to to feel more of her and he really needed it now!

He caught her lips once more as his right hand slipped under her to fiddle with the back of her bra clasp. His left hand was beside her head to keep him hoisted up to stop himself from crushing her. He left her lips and looked to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Can you sit up?" Bakugou sweetly hissed as he couldn't get the right hold her clip to undo it so he could see the beautiful mounds underneath. Uraraka nodded and lifted herself so her face was buried in his neck so he could undo her bra. Bakugou smelt amazing and the scent travelled through her body to make her heart skip a beat. She wanted to taste him like he did her. Uraraka kissed his neck and licked the exposed flesh. She heard him growl to her tongues touch as she put a trail of kisses up and down his neck. With that her bra was now off and was on the pile of clothes that where forming.

Bakugou could now finally see her and her perfect body. The brunette had lied down again on the bed as it didn't take him long to latch onto her left breast with his lips. He traced his tongue over the perk nipple slightly biting it making the girl underneath him moan in pleasure. Once he was done with that one he went to the right breast to give it the same treatment. Uraraka panting to his soft licks and nips on her nibbles felt amazing and when he put his right hand on her left breast to massage it, that sent her over the edge. She got her hand as it travelled down his chest to rest on his pants waistband. Bakugu hitched a breath as he knew what she was wanting to do. He continued to suck and play with her mounds intently switching each time.

When Uraraka found his waistband, she slipped her fingers underneath to the outside of his boxers. She rubbed her palm against his large arousal though the fabric moving in circles . Bakugou growled and let go of her breast with a slippery 'pop' and recaptured her lips to the rubbing pleasure she was giving him. Uraraka finally slipped her hand under is boxers to touch her small fingers to his fully erect cock. She continued rubbing him with her palm and more moans came from Bakugou's mouth as he travelled down her body with nibble kisses till he found his way to the top of her jeans.

He needed much more contact than this! The way she was rubbing him in such a way he wanted to feel her more and more. Uraraka was using her sweet delicate fingers rubbing his length to the tip and her other hand was now playing with the muscles on his chest. Fuck he needed to get rid of these clothes!

Bakugou grabbed the brunette's hand that was working magic to his cock to pull it out from his pants and he leaned in to nip her right ear with his teeth. His breath was intoxicating to Uraraka and a pleasurable growl could be heard from her chest. He grabbed her jeans button to undo it and finally removed the garment from her legs. All that was remaining on her body were the white frilly underwear that matched her bra that was on the floor.

"Can I?" Bakugou whispered in her ear as he tugged on her underwear wanted rid of it. He wouldn't do it if she did want to but he hopped that she did. He had never felt this good before and it was because of her.

"Yes" Uraraka replied in panted voice. As she could feel the cool air of the room hit her completely soaked folds as Bakugou pulled her underwear down her legs, she finally noticed that she was fully naked in front of Katsuki Bakugou! She tried to hide herself but her hands where forced to the side of her body and she felt a warm soft tongue on the outside of her sex.

"Fuck!" the brunette moaned and shivered to his touch as he worked his tongue around her heat as the blond smirked to her reaction. He have never heard her cuss before but for some reason or another to him it was very attractive. Uraraka bucked her hips upwards so he could get a better angle and to show him that what he was doing was making her feel good. Bakugou started to work his tongue further into her sex and started to thrust his tongue as he did so.

Uraraka grabbed some of his blond hair and panting in ecstasy as he thrusted harder getting to a sweet spot, her hold on his hair was removed as she grabbed the bedsheets under her as she came close to her climax. Bakugou moved his tongue from outside to lick her nub to send the brunette over the edge.

"Katsuki!" Uraraka screamed in pleasure as she came and he lapped up the juices that followed her climax.

"You taste good Ochaco" Bakugou smirked as he kiss her inner thigh to travel up her body to reach to her soft plump lips. As they captured lips Uraraka moved her hands down towards his pants again to rub his very noticeable bulge underneath them. Bakugou growled to the pleasure and sat up to look at the brunette.

She looked absolutely gorgeous lying there completely naked in front of him and for the first time in his life he felt happy. Truly happy. It was a different happy not like with his hero training not at all. He had only just became to realise what he finally wanted, it was her.

Uraraka moved her hands around the waistband of his pants to slowly slide them down. Bakugou stopped her as he thought it was better if her did it himself. He got of the bed to slowly remove his pants and placed them on the floor with the other clothes. With the last of the clothes now heaped in a pile, both of them where now naked in front of each other. Uraraka looked at him up and down and blushing as she did so to his well built body, she wondered down further down till she could see his fully erect manhood. She didn't have much time to look before Bakugou was on the bed again now kneeling in front of her.

Uraraka moved so she was now face to face with him. For the first time ever he didn't have his scowling expression on his face it was more softer and caring, it was like he was a totally different person with her then he was with everyone else. The brunette lifted her right hand to caress his cheek and moved her hand down to his chest and traced in a circle around his toned six-pack. She could feel a deep growl of pleasure emitting from him so she knew what she needed to do to give the same feeling he had just given her.

Uraraka stopped her tracing to push the blond down to lie on the bed. Bakugou's eyes widened to the forcefulness she just displayed toward him and for some reason it made his attraction to her grow further. She straddled his hips and rubbed her sex onto his hard-on to tease the explosive quirk user further. With every grind, loader moans came from his lips and he couldn't take much more of it he needed some release now!

"Oi! Roundface! You better stop that or this is going to end quickly" Bakugou said as he grabbed her hips to stop her tease grinding. It was true if she continued he wouldn't have hold out much longer at all. Fuck he loved it but hell he needed to hold out for what he really wanted to do.

Uraraka smirked for the first time and the blond found the expression very sexy on her. Uraraka lent forward and captured his ear to lightly brush it with her lips. She placed small kisses down his neck to his chest and finally to his lower abdomen. Bakugou hitched a breath knowing full well what she was about to do. The growling moan escaped him and vibrated through his body as Uraraka licked lower, nearly brushing the base of his cock.

Uraraka was slightly nervous to what she was about to. It was the first time that she was doing any of this and was highly inexperienced. She wondered what she should do at this point but then took a deep breath to clear her thought and just went with what her instincts told her and did what she thought was natural. She licked the base of his fully erect cock and travelled up the long length to the tip. She lapped her tongue over the tip tasting the pre-cum that had escaped from his arousal and a moan from Bakugou vibrated to his manhood insuring Uraraka that what she was doing was making the blond feel good.

This boosted her confidence and the slow licks changed to parted lips as she hovered over his cock mouth open ready to guide it into her mouth. The hot breaths of the brunette over his dick sent sparks of pleasure though his body and he growled deeper as she descended on it and moved down the length. Bakugou smashed his hands down on the bed to hold himself still as the new feeling nearly send him over the edge. Once he got some composure he moved his hands to Uraraka's head to gently entangle his fingers in her hair to mover her head downwards.

"Please move!" he said impatiently and the brunette did what he instructed. He needed more of her and with her not moving was highly uncomfortable. With both of them being inexperienced he knew that she needed a little guidance but he didn't wanted to oppose her in anyway. Uraraka did what he said and move her mouth up and down his long length. Bakuogu's grip in her hair tightened and Uraraka knew that what she doing was right and he was getting pleasure from it. She moved her right hand and wrapped it around his cock with her pinky raised not wanting to activate her quirk at this moment, slowly pumped in time with her mouth as she used her tongue to massage his length too.

A pleasurable growl come from his mouth to the movement of her strokes with her hot, wet mouth over his member made the moment all the more thrilling. He loved the feeling of it and to Bakugou for her first time doing this, she has making him go absolutely crazy. Uraraka was bobbing up and down all the while still massaging his length with soft skilful hands.

He was panting, grabbing the sheets beneath him knowing that he wouldn't hold up much longer, with the way she was doing what she was doing. Uraraka guided her hand up and then used her thumb to rub his tip as she licked up and down his cock and captured her mouth around his length again.

"Fuck!" he screamed as his orgasm hit it's high and released into the brunettes mouth. Uraraka was caught out by surprise but held the hot, salty cum in her mouth then swallowed it trying not to gag as the thick seeds went down the back of her throat. Uraraka felt that it didn't taste all that bad and was rather impressed with herself that she could even make Bakugou lose control in front of her.

Before she could even catch her breath, Uraraka was pinned down on the bed by her arms with Bakuogu leaning over her. He latched onto her neck, biting her lovely tasting skin making the girl moan to his teeth scraping her flesh. She pulled him away from her neck so she could capture his lips with his own, with tongues lashing and his sexual arousal now back ready for more action. The brunette knew what was coming next and for the first time ever she knew she really wanted this. To be here with him, someone that would never treat her as weak, as the same and with the respect she needed. She wanted to go further with him but there was something that could possibly stop that if he didn't have what they needed.

"Bakugou, do you have any...you know protection?" she said in-between their kisses not wanting to really break apart. The blond sat up the looked at Uraraka with is crimson red eyes and moved his hand trough his hair. She glanced at him and at that moment she had never seen anything so sexy in her life. They way he moved his hands through his blond hair showing off his biceps muscles and his body glistening with sweat made him shine and very attractive.

"Yeh, sure wait a sec" Bakugou said in an alluring gruff voice. He got off from the bed to his night stand and opened up the first draw. At the back Uraraka could see that he did in fact have some protection that they needed. She was kind of shocked that he would have some and before tonight she didn't think that he was the kind of guy that would. Now she knew that what everyone else saw was just his front of face and in bedroom he was someone else entirely.

He pulled out the foiled packet from the box and went back to the bed. Uraraka sat up from where she was lying to sit next to him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bakugou glanced at her with a ruff but somewhat sweetly voice.

"Yes" she said confidently. She did in fact really want this!

"Right, well I heard that it might hurt. So if you want me to stop at anytime just say" Uraraka nodded and lent in to peck him on the lips to show him that it was okay to go ahead.

Bakugou ripped open the foil packet to take out the condom and then slid it down his erect cock. Once the protection was fully on the he lent over and captured his lips with Uraraka's gently kissing her to ease her mind on to what was about to happen. He knew that this was going to hurt her and anything that he could do to ease that pain he was happy to oblige. Kissing down her neck he slowly guided himself towards her entrance but stopped when they where touching.

"You ready?" Bakugou whispered in her ear.

"Yes"

With that he moved in slowly as not to hurt her, pushing against her warm wet folds into her sex. He noticed that Uraraka had clenched her eyes shut to the anticipation of the pain that was about to come to her. Not knowing how it was going to feel.

It wasn't hurting yet but she knew that something was going to happen soon but being here with Bakugou she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She felt a hand graze her cheek and then into her hair as he slowly pushed further into her. When he reached the barrier that was stopping him going further he lent to kiss her on the cheek to ease her on to what was about to happen.

"Tell me to stop if it gets to much" Uraraka opened her eyes and stared into his crimson ones. The softness that was emitting from them made the brunette relax under him. She felt protected in his arms and that was enough for her to get through this.

"I'm ok just do it, don't worry about me" She gave him a soft smile and he smirked to her answer. He was never worried about her. Even in this situation she could handle herself, if she could take his blasts head on then she could get over a few seconds of pain. When he pushed in further Uraraka scrunched her face and he knew it was hurting but she didn't say anything so he continued to moving in. Bakugou lent in and kissed her to help Uraraka forget the pain and when he finally was all way he felt the brunette relax under him.

"Please move"

Bakugou did what he was told and started to move. It felt amazing! The warmness of her sex around his cock and when he moved it was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. Uraraka wrapped her legs around his waist so he could get in deeper it was whole different feeling. They fit so perfectly together. The sparks that emitted throughout his body as she grinded her hips as he moved was like fucking ecstasy to him. As he continued to pump in and out and her grinding was in sync, he latched on to her lips and passionately kissed her.

Uraraka guided her tongue into his mouth and it become and sensual battle of dominance between to the two. Mouths smacking against each other, tongues lashing and the synchronicity of Bakuogu's thrusts made the scene rather erotic. Uraraka felt absolutely amazing, the feel of his hands on her, his tongue in her mouth and the way he was moving his hips thrusting inside her. Katsuki Bakugou was a dynamite in bed! She knew that their Quirks where who they where in ability but also now personality. She had to chuckle inside her head to the thought but then the brunette had an idea.

Without warning she placed both of her hands on either side of Bakugou's waist and activated her quirk on him. The blond stopped his movements, eyes wide to what the fuck was going on! As he floated in the air he saw that Uraraka has scooted out from under him off the bed and grabbed him to flip him so his back was facing the bed and him looking at the ceiling.

"What the fu…?" before he could even finish his sentence the brunette released her Quirk and he pummelled back down on the bed. As his back hit the sheets underneath him, he didn't have much time to think to what the heck was going on, till Uraraka was on top of him holding his arms over his head. With his eyes widened to the shear force she used on him taking the dominance in her own hands, he couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Like it ruff huh. Never thought of you to be that type" He didn't get a reply but a seductively looking smile as she hovered over his cock and sat straight on him.

"Holy fuck!" He wasn't expecting that, especially from Uraraka. The way she sat on him without warning he had to grip the sheets under him to stop him from accidentality thrusting up and hurting her. Uraraka moved up and down on his length with a rolling of her hips in the mix the blond escaped a moan and grabbed her hips to help her bounce up and down on him.

He fucking loved how she was taking the alpha role in this, hell he would hate to admit to anyone else but for some reason she could do what the fuck she wanted to him! He loved being the one in control and doing things for himself but now that she was the one in charge it was fucking attractive to him.

With more of her her rolling hips, she guided up his length and back down again, her chest bounced up and down to her movements. Bakagou adored the sight before him and his climax was surely coming soon.

"Ah Katsuki! I'm going to..." but she didn't have much time to finish as he latched on to her lips and expertly flipped her so she was underneath him all the while still attached to each other. He wanted to finish this being the one on top. He loved her dominance over him but for some reason he needed to finish it his own way.

"Cum for me Ochaco" he purred as he pumped inside her. He could feel himself build up as well with his orgasm on its way. Bakugou latched onto her neck to hit her sweet spot from before to get both them to the climax they have been waiting for. As he sucked and bit into her neck he could feel her walls around him tighten and he knew she was very close to her finally release.

With a few more thrusts of his hips he heard her scream as her pleasure rode her and the feel of her climax tipped him over the edge. One final bite of her neck leaving more marks on her, he released himself. Gently kissed her lips with a sweetly soft peck he pulled out got off the bed and discarded the used condom in the bin next to his desk.

Going back to the bed he noticed that Uraraka had got inside his covers and he couldn't help but chuckle. Slipping under the covers also he wrapped his arms around her to take in her warmth. Uraraka felt his strong arms grab her and she felt safe in his grasp. Like nothing could hurt her it felt perfect.

"I have found out a lot about you tonight_ Ochaco Uraraka_! One you love it ruff and being in charge. I fucking love that!" the brunette couldn't help but giggle to his un-bakagou was he was speaking. It was sensual than his usual harsh words. She had learned a lot about him too.

"Oh and two you love using your Quirk in bed. That surprised me but Fuck, that was fucking amazing!" the brunette blushed at his words and punched him on the arm in embarrassment. The blond chuckled to her reaction and pulled her in tighter.

"So what are we?" Uraraka spoke softly as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Well I'm not doing all of that to say, fuck see you later!" Uraraka chuckled again.

"Ok, but what about everyone else? What would they say?" she looked at him and he glanced at her with as smirk.

"Fuck everyone else! I don't give two shits to what they have to say!" Uraraka didn't have to say any more to that. She snuggled into Bakugou further with both her arms wrapped around his waist and his around the back her rubbing her arm. It felt amazing to be like this and it was lovely to see the softer side of Bakugou that she had never seen before. As she was wrapped up in his warm body she felt sleep was inevitable at this point. Should she stay here or go back to her dorm room. She most certainly would turn heads in the morning if she come out of his room still wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. Though the marks on her neck would also get quite the attention too. She felt Bakugou's breathing slowing and knew that he was nearly on the verge of going to sleep.

"Katsuki, I have to go back to my room" the blond opened one eye to look at her as he felt her warm embrace leave him. She picked up her clothes from the pile on the floor to proceed to put them back on he couldn't help but say something to her.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that!" Uraraka blushed at his words as she finishing putting on her blouse and buttoning it up.

"Erm...thanks"

"Stop thanking me Roundface." instead of an irritable tone it was soft. He had now placed his arms around the back of his head still looked at her. She couldn't help but look over his body as his muscles where tensed in that position.

She walked over the bed and pecked his lips and his arms now caressed her cheeks and then into her hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast" she mentioned as she removed herself from him and walked to the door. It was going to be interesting tomorrow she was sure of it. With the girls crowding her to find out what had happened and why it happened. She knew they would be confused at first but then being her closest friends they would most probably be happy for her. Also Mina would be the one that wanted all of the details as well. That was going to be her and Bakugou's secret. She would give a brief synopsis to the girls but leaving out the most sexual details.

"I better see you later that night too" he smirked towards her. Although he was happy what happened between then but he was dreading tomorrow when he had to face his whole class about his new relationship with Uraraka. Also the look on Deku's face when he finds out too.

_To hell with that dork he lost his chance. She is mine now!_

He was glad that Deku said no because he had come to terms of his new found feelings for Uraraka. This was going to be very interesting indeed and he could not wait for it!

"Oh for sure! I have other uses for my Quirk that I want to try on you" she purred and Bakugou was taken back by that. For the first time in his life he was actually scared of what she had in store for him. Well this is going to be very interesting! But all he could say back as she opened his door to leave was…

"I can't wait!"

**Thanks for reading this! I hope you did enjoy and please review on what you thought! There might be more in the future if you like it that much. Plus i might explore wrting other shippings also.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
